


Wax On, Wax Off

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Once upon a time, there was Roy, Ed, and some very hot wax...





	Wax On, Wax Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2014.

It could never be said that Roy Mustang was a man who wasn’t willing to get his freak on. There wasn’t a position that he wasn’t willing to try or a place he wasn’t willing to fuck or a toy he wasn’t willing to shove up his ass. Anything and everything was a possibility, as long as it got him off.  
  
Even so, he was beginning to have second thoughts about the situation that was presently unfolding, one that involved him buck naked and handcuffed to a bed while Ed straddled him at the thighs with a burning candle in his hand. It wasn’t that the idea of pain turned him off; he rather enjoyed being scratched and bitten and spanked with a riding crop, just like anybody else.  
  
But still… this _was_ Ed that he was dealing with.  
  
“You’re sure you know what you’re doing, right?” he asked the young man hovering over him.  
  
“I guess we’ll find out,” Ed replied with an evil grin as he slowly tipped the candle sideways.  
  
Roy hissed as droplets of hot wax pelted his bare skin, his chest twitching from the sting and his cock twitching from the pleasure. It felt better than he thought it would, all those sweet little pinpricks of pain, and he arched his back and thrust his hips, eagerly seeking more.  
  
“You like that, huh?” Ed pulled the candle towards him, watching intently as wax splattered down Roy’s chest and onto his stomach. “See? I told you so-- _oh shit!_ ”  
  
*****  
  
“Roy, I said I’m sorry!”  
  
Roy was in no mood for sorry. He wasn’t in the mood for it earlier when he was howling and writhing in agony because _somebody_ didn’t have a firm enough grip on the candle and ended up spilling a lot of very hot wax directly onto an area where a lot of very hot wax should never, ever spill.  
  
And he wasn’t in the mood for it now as he sat on the couch with a cold compress on his burnt balls.  
  
“I’ll make it up to you,” Ed promised, scooting close to him and resting his head on the older man’s shoulder.  
  
“You’re damn right you will,” Roy muttered. He glanced down and saw wide puppy-dog eyes peering up at him.  
  
The little fucker never played fair.  
  
“And just _how_ do you plan on making it up to me?” he wanted to know, sighing in defeat.  
  
Ed smiled and ran his fingers along Roy’s chest. “How do you feel about food play?”  
  
Roy had honestly never considered it before but he supposed that he would be willing to give it a try. Besides, unlike hot wax, it wasn’t like food could hurt him.  
  
… Right?


End file.
